borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Volkai
Welcome Hi, welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Borderlands: Overhaul Modification page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wagnike2 (Talk) 04:43, December 22, 2009 Images Please note that images from inside the Borderlands game fall under Gearbox's copyright. Therefore please use instead of . Thank you. --Volkai 04:16, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :That position is debatable. Under Readme_ENG 4.I. LICENSE... USER CREATED CONTENT, exists the line, "you hereby grant Licensor an exclusive, perpetual, irrevocable, fully transferable and sub-licensable worldwide right and license to use your contributions in any way and for any purpose in connection with the Software and related goods and services". This suggests to me that the licensor (Gearbox, 2K, or their intellectual property successors) is acknowledging the person who took the screenshot as the automatic copyright holder of that particular image and reserves the right to use that image themselves as they see fit. As far as I know, if we snap the image, then it's ours, although the designs, art etc. that we are immortalising remain the property of the developers and other relevant owners of that material. :Regardless of who holds the copyrights, you should bring the issue to the attention of the wiki editors and discuss it before proceeding with a long series of file updates. If we need to comply with something, then give us a chance to research the subject and get to the bottom of the matter first. -- WarBlade 04:45, December 29, 2009 (UTC) The full line is :: USER CREATED CONTENT: The Software may allow you to create content, including but not limited to a gameplay map, a scenario, screenshot of a car design or a video of your game play. In exchange for use of the Software, and to the extent that your contributions through use of the Software give rise to any copyright interest, you hereby grant Licensor an exclusive, perpetual, irrevocable, fully transferable and sub-licensable worldwide right and license to use your contributions in any way and for any purpose in connection with the Software and related goods and services, including the rights to reproduce, copy, adapt, modify, perform, display, publish, broadcast, transmit, or otherwise communicate to the public by any means whether now known or unknown and distribute your contributions without any further notice or compensation to you of any kind for the whole duration of protection granted to intellectual property rights by applicable laws and international conventions. You hereby waive any moral rights of paternity, publication, reputation, or attribution with respect to Licensor’s and other players’ use and enjoyment of such assets in connection with the Software and related goods and services under applicable law. This license grant to Licensor, and the above waiver of any applicable moral rights, survives any termination of this License. You hereby waive any moral rights of paternity, publication, reputation, or attribution with respect to Licensor’s and other players’ use and enjoyment of such assets in connection with the Software and related goods and services under applicable law. The right of publication is waived... and given exclusively to the Licensor. --Volkai 04:56, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :is there any particular reason you have singled out my user page for your preemptive reign of terror. i understand your point but i think you should give folks a chance to ponder it a bit. it matters to me not at all (aside from a full inbox). i simply selected the drop down item i thought most appropriate. <+> Dr. F 09:36, December 29, 2009 (UTC) 'Reign of terror'? I had no ill intent in this. I focused on the images on your userpage because I stumbled upon one through a search for Crimson Lance-related articles, noticed the template on one image... followed it to your page, and then realized that the large number of images there had the same template. Lacking any knowledge on how to code a bot to autochange them (as well as the subadmin status to do so), I did so by hand. Sorry about filling your inbox due to that. I suppose I may have overreacted on this. Most of my wiki editing experience if from FFXIclopedia, which is for an MMORPG, and I suppose screenshot copyrights for a non-MMO may differ from those for an MMO. --Volkai 18:26, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :in point of fact i do not _know_ the copyright status of screenshots from borderlands. i was curious as to why your contributions up to then consisted almost entirely of editing my image tags and now i know why you picked me. images i upload to the wiki are for its use so i have no need of ownership. thank you for bringing up this point as it may need to be modified in the interface. <+> Dr. F 20:58, December 29, 2009 (UTC) The reason that the image changes make up most of my contributions is because I didn't have many edits prior to noticing the copyright issue and, well, you have a LOT of screenshots on your user page, so changing each one... it adds up, even if they are minor edits (which I do believe I marked them as, though I may have missed that on one or two, as I was going through them rather quickly.) --Volkai 04:18, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Screenshots and copyright (Starting under new sub-header) Good points, based on this discussion and the Wikipedia "Screenshots" article, it sounds like it generally would qualify as Fair Use, but the copyright does still technically belong to Gearbox. At any rate, I created the following template, loosely based on the Wikipedia version: This template can be dropped onto images to mark them as Fair Use Screenshots on the wiki... Feel free to shorten the wording to make it easier to digest. Also, it's highly unlikely that Gearbox would take legal action against a fan site like this, but it's always good to be as transparent as possible about copyright issues. 01:02, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :"Most likely"? It has to be either one thing or the other. "Most likelies" are only going to perpetuate the confusion. -- WarBlade 04:10, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::The reason it's "Most likely" is because copyrights lapse after a certain period of time, and with the internet being what it is, who's to say this wiki won't outlast the copyrights? --Volkai 04:18, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::With wikis being what they are, the information contained herein should be rapidly adapted to reflect any changes, so the idea of documentation here being deliberately ambiguous to cover every eventuality is not an idea that will get very far I'd say. -- WarBlade 04:40, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Considering that wikipedia:Template:Non-free software screenshot uses the wording "...and the copyright for its contents is most likely held by the author(s) or the company..." I think it's valid to use 'most likely'. It really doesn't add confusion, and it makes the template more flexible, so that a change isn't needed when the copyrights change hands or expire. In addition, with wikis being what they are, there is no grand planning of what gets changed when and no particular individual responsible for maintaining its accuracy, so it cannot be assumed that editors will stay abreast of various changes to particular copyrights. --Volkai 06:49, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::Either way, we can tag the bulk number of screenshots with the template then fix the wording on the template itself later, if we need to. 16:14, December 30, 2009 (UTC)